


The Beat of Your Soul

by CyanideSerpents



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Fluffy Angst, It's okay though he loves you, Love, M/M, Overwatch - Freeform, Pain, Sex, Songs, Suggestions welcome, Transmale reader, all the sex, demon reaper, i dont know what I'm doing anymore, i suck at updating though, sad Hanzo, so much sex, trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8184767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanideSerpents/pseuds/CyanideSerpents
Summary: I take a song and a character and see what happens.





	1. Imagine Dragons - Demons

(Reaper x Female!Reader)

Gabriel Reyes had his demons, even before he _became_ one.

This was evident in the way he looked at you, his inferior, with those dark, soulful eyes, quickly flitting away whenever you tried to meet them.

He loved you.

He could never show it outward, of course, simply because relationships between co-workers was banned between any Overwatch or Blackwatch members. But you saw it in the things he did, the little smiles he sent your way and the mindful tactics he used in missions to keep himself between you and any danger, no matter how easily you could hold your own.

Gabriel would never break rules intentionally, driven by a deep **need** to be respected.

Reaper had no such qualms.

As much as you wished you could lie to yourself, you knew the Commander you had once loved died with the Overwatch Headquarters. The man who emerged from his ashes was something obviously different. 

It was in the way he crushed you between himself and your bedroom wall, knee between your legs as his mask was tossed across the room.

It was in the way his mouth moved against yours, an ethereal chill pressing against your skin.

Reaper was rough in ways Gabriel was gentle.

He found no problem in shadow-walking into your room late at night, nor in shredding your clothes in order to get to bare, flushed skin.

Gabriel was so scared around you, keeping careful distance from you no matter what.

Reaper was almost always touching you in one way or another, either with his hand on your back, or around your waist.

Gabriel had never kissed you before, his fear of anyone finding out his infatuation with you winning out over his wants.

Yet, the day Reaper found you were still alive, his strange courting began.

~~

He likes being above you, caging you in with his arms and becoming your world.

He had once told you that his favorite thing in the world was to watch your face twist in pleasure as he pressed his hand between your thighs.

You were always so _war_ _m_.

Reaper takes his time with you, always so meticulous and careful as he makes you ready for him.

His lips are pressed to your neck and you know there will be marks there tomorrow you can't hide.

Your whimpers for him are almost as beautiful as you are.

He is already hard and wanting, holding himself back just to see you as you are, flushed and pining for _him._

The _monster._

His manhood replaces his fingers and you keen, feeling his breath wash over your face in his version of a moan.

You force your eyes to meet his red ones, even as your legs wrap around his waist and you grip the sheets.

He is fully seated inside you and all you can do is stare at each other, breathing heavily.

_"I love you."_

Gabriel was never able to tell you that, right up until the day he died.

Reaper says it first, before he even starts thrusting, his gaze leaving yours and a dark flush making its way across his deep grey flesh.

This is more intimate than any moment you have known, including the sex.

Your hands find his cheeks and pull his lips to yours, tears escaping unbidden from your eyes.

_"I know."_

 


	2. Take Me To Church - Hozier

(Hanzo x Transmale!Reader)

The worst feeling you'd ever known was the emotional turmoil that came with the thoughts that the world was against you.

Coming into yourself was hard, and explaining that was even harder to people who didn't listen.

You had never known anyone who listened to you like Hanzo Shimada.

The first time you told him you liked him as more than a friend, you told him and promptly ran away.

You hid for three days, convinced that he didn't see you as you were.

When you were finally dragged into the training room and beaten into the ground by Soldier 76, just your luck, Angela was busy, so it was Hanzo who cleaned you up afterwards, not speaking.

The most nerve-wracking moment in your life was when he looked into your eyes, threading his fingers through your hair.

_"I would be honored to introduce you as my lover."_

_~~_

Of course, things were never easy between you two.

You loved him, that was easy enough. You knew, though, that it was hard for him to admit that he cared for you, between his guilty conscience for his brother and trying his best to keep everyone he called family alive.

There were many nights where one of you would wake up to find the other kneeling on the ground, in prayer, meditation, or tears.

He loved you desperately, and sometimes he felt like it was never enough.

You still remembered the night you made love the first time, coercing him into it a feat on its own.

 _"I do not deserve this vision."_ He had whispered as he undressed you, pressing his lips to the scars just below your pectoral muscles.

He had held you closer than you thought possible, smoothing his calloused hands over as much of you as he could reach.

It was rough and quick but so _intense_ as you rode him, eyes connected the whole time.

Even as you came, he never allowed your eyes to leave his, pressing his palm against your cheek.

Times like these you knew he saw _you_ , not the man you portrayed to the world, but the lovesick boy you were, wishing he knew just how much he meant to you.

Times like these you knew he never wanted to let you go, hiding you away from a world that had beaten you both down so many times.

Quiet, intimate moments like these are the times when you knew he accepted you, _cherished_ everything you gave him, including your heart.

He loved you desperately, and you always felt like that was more than enough for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you liked it, this was a stab at fluffy angst. I tried to portray the reader as well as I could, I hope I did an acceptable job.


End file.
